


Barracuda

by Pokeshadow



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, markiplier - Fandom, supermega
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: Ryan and Matt have to share a bed at the hotel they're staying at for the convention to save a bit of money. While trying to get to sleep, Ryan overhears some...interesting noises from Matt. He can't help but see how far he can take things.





	

Ryan and Matt were so excited for this convention, it was the first time they’d been invited as guests as SuperMega, rather than just tagging along with Mark’s invite. Being special guest for _their_ creation was amazing, it’s what Ryan had always dreamed of. Sure when he first had that dream it was supposed to be for a different group, a different friend beside him, but to have this dream realised at last even if it had changed was one of the best feelings. Three whole days of being a guest, not just being “Mark’s friend”, it made Ryan so happy. Matt too of course, but he hadn’t had the dream as long as Ryan had. Mark was so happy for them too, congratulating them over and over again and even showing them off on a video on his channel. Even though Ryan and Matt had moved away, and not keep in close contact with him for a short period of time, now that they were talking and being friends again it was clear that Mark loved them both dearly. Ryan was glad Mark realised what he did wrong and was trying to fix it, not a lot of people could admit to being in the wrong and go out of their way to fix things like Mark had. It was great to be close to him again, although he had noticed that Mark seemed to be a little lonely living in that big house by himself for so long. He had Tyler now of course, but he did seem a little different, needing more contact like a puppy.

The hotel was a little expensive for Matt and Ryan, and even though Mark insisted he’d be fine with helping pay for them to have a big fancy room, they felt like they should do it all themselves. Ryan felt like they should be proving they were able to do it all on their own, maybe it was just a stubborn thing to make himself feel like he’d earned this guest position, but he didn’t want to rely on Mark so much anymore. Only problem was all he and Matt could really afford for the weekend was a tiny room with a bed they’d have to share. They’d done that before of course, so they were fairly used to it at this point, but it would have been nice to be able to afford something a little bigger for this convention…

They’d spent a few hours with Mark just hanging out, generally having a good time and catching up with Tyler who’d come over with Mark, but by about eleven at night they’d decided they really should rest up before the convention. They all went back up to their rooms to get ready for the next day, and for once Ryan was feeling tired enough to fall asleep early. Matt had a shower while Ryan organised all the things they’d need for tomorrow. Things like hand sanitiser, water bottles, snacks to nibble at between events, just small things to keep them alive and happy. By the time Matt was out and dry, they decided to go to bed. Ryan took the right side, and Matt took the left. Luckily the bed wasn’t as small as they were worrying it would be, they both had plenty of room to stretch out without kicking each other. They both said goodnight, then settled into bed.

After about an hour, Matt seemed to be fast asleep, or at least he was very quiet and hadn’t moved in a while. Ryan on the other hard was finding it a little hard to slip into that haze. He was tired enough, his body was taking a while to get that message. He _was_ getting close though, his body was getting all heavy and warm, and as the time passed his mind was starting to drift off. It was just taking longer than usual to shut off. As the long minutes passed, he was very slowly starting to fall asleep, sinking deeper and deeper into that blissful darkness… Ryan felt a movement from beside him, Matt rolling over to look at him.

“Ryan? You still awake?” Matt whispered beside him. Ryan had been so close to sleep… Matt probably just couldn’t sleep and wanted to talk, which was fine and all, it was just that Ryan was so tired that all he really wanted to do was drift off as soon as possible. So he stayed silent, hoping Matt would think he’d already fallen asleep. After a moment, Matt carefully rolled back over, returning to breathing softly to himself. Ryan mentally sighed, trying to return to that hazy edge of sleep he’d been so close to. Everything was silent for a minute or so, before Ryan started hearing the soft noise of fabric being shifted around. He ignored it, imagining it was only Matt being restless, and went back to trying to sleep. Every few seconds Matt made the noise, and the rhythmic way it sounded was starting to confuse Ryan. He couldn’t quite figure out what Matt was doing. At least not until he heard a tight, shuddering breath escape Matt. Heat flooded Ryan’s face as he realised what his friend was doing, hearing the soft shifting of fabric in a new light. Not scratches or leg movement like he’d thought, but slow strokes through pants...

Ryan wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Should he let Matt know he was still awake and stop him, or just try and ignore it and go to sleep? As he felt Matt shift beside him, sliding down his pants, Ryan was too frozen to do anything, his nerves making his heart hammer.  Or at least that was his excuse as to why his heart was beating so hard as he listened to Matt’s heavy breaths, head flooded with images of what Matt was doing. He should really say something, save Matt the embarrassment of Ryan mentioning to him tomorrow that he couldn’t sleep and had heard everything, but as Matt let out a soft grunt and the blankets started the shift slightly faster, all Ryan could do was try to fight back his growing arousal. Listening to Matt jack off should not be turning him on like this…

As Matt let out another strained grunt, sounding like he was having to hold in a much louder noise he wanted to make, Ryan couldn’t help but peek an eye open and see if he could catch a glimpse of what Matt was doing. In the dark all he could really see was the rough outline out of the corner of his eye blurrily shifting. Unless he moved his head or roll over, that’s all he’d be able to see. For a brief moment, Ryan considered it. As the bed started to shake slightly from Matt’s stroking, Ryan realised how heavy he was breathing from his arousal. His whole body felt too hot and needy, his growing erection begging to be touched, to join Matt in his masturbation. But that was wrong, right? He shouldn’t be turned on by his friend, and he shouldn’t be so hard listening to Matt’s noises. Ryan was bi, sure, but Matt was straight to his knowledge so he’d tried to forbid himself from thinking of Matt in a sexual way. He’d gotten good at it too, barely even getting aroused by all the gay stuff they did together or the naked photos they took for various episodes, he thought he’d learned how to deal with his attraction. Yet here he was, painfully hard as he listened to Matt masturbate.

Matt let out a soft groan, shaking the bed a little harder as he seemed to lose some of his control. Ryan could feel his shaft twitching needily as he listened, breathing so heavy with his need to touch himself. Even though his mind was telling him this was the wrong thing to do, as Matt let out another soft moan beside him, Ryan couldn’t stop the hand that was snaking down his pants to palm himself through his pyjamas. It felt so good, he could feel his dick throbbing beneath his fingers, needing to release the tension in his body so much. He could feel precum leaking from his slit, soaking into his pants and leaving a small dark and sticky spot on his pyjamas. He was trying to be as subtle as possible, but as he started to rub at his sensitive head, he couldn’t hold in the tight, shuddering breath that escaped his lips. Matt froze solid.

“…You’re awake?” Matt asked softly, slightly breathless.

“…Yeah” Ryan admitted, hoping Matt couldn’t hear the heat in his voice.

“And…you heard all that?” Matt asked nervously.

“…Y…yeah” Ryan confessed, shamefully removing his hand from his pants.

“Shit, sorry man, I thought you were asleep” Matt apologised, shifting back into a sleeping position.

“I-it’s fine…” Ryan whispered, too nervous to add on all the other things he wanted to say. Like ‘ _I liked it’_ , or ‘ _You can keep going if you want to'_. Matt settled back into a sleeping position, seemingly trying his hardest to control his breaths and go back to bed. Ryan’s heart couldn’t stop beating wildly though, he was still so hard, so desperate to touch…and he wanted to hear Matt again so badly. It had felt so good to listen to him groan like that…he wanted to make Matt moan louder. Ryan swallowed down his fear, letting his lust filled mind take over his body. He rolled to face Matt, deliberately pressing his erection into Matt’s back, placing his hand on Matt’s thigh. Matt stiffened in surprise.

“Hey Matt…can I touch you?” Ryan asked, running his hand slowly up Matt’s thigh. Matt shivered into the touch, slowly relaxing and letting his legs fall open so Ryan could touch him easier.

“Uh…yeah, go ahead” Matt nodded, breath quickening as Ryan’s hand got closer to his erection. Matt let out a tiny whimper as Ryan started to trace his fingers up his friend’s shaft, exploring Matt’s body and getting used to the sensation of another man’s penis in his hands. He’d seen Matt’s dick before, a few times in fact, but it still felt so strange to actually be touching it, stroking it. As he rubbed his thumb over Matt’s tip, smearing the bead of precum across his sensitive skin, Matt softly moaned into his pillow, lightly moving his hips into Ryan’s hand. He wanted to start jerking off Matt right then and there, but he wanted to wet Matt’s shaft a little first, just to help with the friction. He started playing with Matt’s neck with his free hand, just to feel like he was still pleasuring Matt as he withdrew his hand to spit into it. Matt let out a soft grumble of complaint as Ryan stopped touching him, deliberately rubbing his ass into Ryan’s crotch to get him to return to stroking him again. Ryan grunted softly as Matt grinded into him, gently humping into Matt as he finished wetting his hand. Matt’s breathing hitched as Ryan wrapped his saliva covered hand around his shaft, letting out a low moan as Ryan started to run his fist up and down his length.

“S-shit…” Matt breathed, squirming in Ryan’s hands. Ryan buried his face into Matt’s smooth neck, panting hard as he humped against Matt’s ass. Mindlessly grinding against his friend while jerking him off was turning Ryan on so much, he could barely think straight. With each stroke of his hand up Matt’s shaft, Ryan was milking so many noise out of the smaller man, and it was driving Ryan insane. He was an audiophile, noises got him off so much, even the smallest of shuddering breaths in a sexual manner could get Ryan going. All these whimpers and groans Matt was making were getting Ryan so worked up, grinding his desperate erection against Matt with more abandonment. When Matt softly moaned Ryan’s name into his pillow, some part of Ryan’s lust clouded mind broke.

“Do you like that Matt? Does it feel good when I touch you like this?” Ryan panted roughly, trying to dirty talk his friend as he sped up his strokes.

“Y-yeah, it does” Matt moaned, bucking his hips into Ryan’s fist.

“Tell me how it feels” Ryan murmured into Matt’s ear, sliding his wet fist quickly up and down Matt’s shaft as he spoke.

“S…so good Ryan…but can we change positions? I want…I want to touch you too” Matt asked shakily, slightly nervous.

“Please do” Ryan breathed heavily, pausing his grindings to let Matt roll over to face him. It was hard to see it all in the dark, but Ryan could see just enough of Matt’s face to see he was bright red, and his eyes were half hooded and hazy. Ryan had to fight back the urge to lean forward and kiss him, _that_ might be crossing a boundary they should leave for another time. Ryan watched as Matt spat into his own hand, pressing their two throbbing members together and slathering his wet hand all over them. Ryan groaned, thrusting into Matt’s dick, pleasure filling his body at the touch.

“Can…can I bite your neck? Or maybe lick you a little? I really love neck play…” Matt asked with a moan, trying to stroke both his own and Ryan’s shafts at the same time.

“Yeah, go ahead… Make me feel good” Ryan panted, frotting against Matt hard. Without wasting a second, Matt leaned forward and started running his tongue up the side of Ryan’s throat, right along the jugular. Ryan shivered at the unfamiliar, yet pleasurable touch, digging his fingers into Matt’s back. As Matt sucked at his neck, Ryan couldn’t help but groan, thrusting into his friend’s hand. He’d never had a hicky before, having Matt sucking and licking him like this felt so good Ryan was starting to think he’d really been missing out on something. Ryan let his hand slide a little further down, grasping Matt’s thin hip hard and holding him close, panting hard as he humped against Matt’s dick.

“Mmf…Ryan, I’m getting really close” Matt groaned, hand strokes along their shafts getting out of rhythm and messy.

“A-already?” Ryan chuckled breathily.

“S-shut up, I was already halfway there when you started” Matt shivered, deliberately nipping Ryan’s neck.

“Move your hand then” Ryan said, pushing Matt’s hand away to wrap his own around his friend’s shaft. He started stroking Matt hard, pumping his fist roughly across his shaft, his friend moaning loudly into his neck and bucking his hips into Ryan’s fist.

“Ah, f-fuck I, Ryan don’t stop I-oh fuck-I’m gonna cum. P-please bite me, I need…I….oooh fuuuck” Matt moaned brokenly, writhing against Ryan’s body. Ryan rubbed his face into Matt’s pale neck for a moment, mouthing at his jawline wetly before bitting Matt hard. Matt cried out, being pushed over the edge at last. Ryan groaned as he felt Matt’s cum hit his stomach, loving the way Matt was throbbing in his hands with each spurt. Matt whined and twitched against him, hips jerking as he leaked cum all over Ryan’s stomach and hand. As Ryan softly kept stroking Matt through his orgasm, he had to fight the urge to pull his cum covered fingers up to his lips to taste them. Eventually Matt stilled, burying his head into Ryan’s chest panting. If Ryan could see him properly, he bet Matt would look a mess.

Ryan took the cum covered hand carefully off Matt’s overly sensitive member and started to roughly jerk himself off, so insanely aroused by everything that was happening that his shaft was twitching in his grasp. He just needed to cum so badly, cover Matt’s stomach in his mess, have him moan his name again… The bed was shaking with how hard Ryan was working himself, breathing harshly as he forced himself closer and closer to his limit, so desperate to get off. He grunted in surprise as he felt a dainty hand stop his fist, lips softly dragging up his throat.

“Can I? I uh, I want to make you feel good too” Matt asked nervously, voice still shaking as he came down from his high. Ryan groaned, pressing Matt’s hand onto his erection, grinding it against him.

“Please fucking touch me” Ryan begged his friend, so hazy with lust he didn’t care how desperate he sounded. Matt wrapped his thin fingers around Ryan’s shaft, giving it a few experimental strokes to get used to the feeling before properly jerking Ryan off. Ryan’s hands flew back to Matt’s hips, fingernails digging into his friend’s soft skin as he bucked his hips into Matt’s hand, fucking himself on Matt’s fist. It felt so good, Ryan couldn’t contain himself. He couldn’t stop groaning and writhing, so hot and hazy with lust he could barely think.

“Matt…I’m starting to get a little close, could you…um…make some noises for me? Like, dirty talk or just…I need to hear you” Ryan panted harshly, trying to convey his need to Matt.

“Dirty talk? I’ll try my best, but I’ve never actually done it before so excuse me if I suck at it” Matt said with a nervous laugh. Ryan tried to mumble a thank you, but as Matt twisted his palm over Ryan’s head to smear the precum around, his words were cut off with a low moan.

“You sound so good when you’re horny like this, are you always this loud or is this just for me?” Matt murmured in Ryan’s ear. Ryan wasn’t exactly sure if he was supposed to answer that or not, but as Matt deliberately started to softly lick and suck at his neck again all he could do was whine in pleasure.

“Mmf, you could almost get me hard again with those noises, you look so good falling apart like this” Matt hummed, grazing his teeth against Ryan’s earlobe. Ryan’s body squirmed at the contact, getting closer and closer to his release.

“So, sound is your thing right? Is that why you got so hard in the first place, listening to me whimper and moan as I touched myself?” Matt asked.

“Y-yeah, you sounded so fucking good I just…I was so hard, I had to make you moan for me” Ryan panted.

“So, you want to make me moan? Bend me over and pleasure me until all I could do is writhe and whimper beneath you?” Matt murmured, slowing his strokes to tease Ryan.

“Yesss” Ryan moaned brokenly as his mind was flooded with images. “I need…I want to…Maattttt”

“You’re so close aren’t you? How badly do you want to cum?” Matt asked teasingly, tracing his fingers lightly over Ryan’s sensitive tip.

“Matt please!” Ryan begged, trying to fuck himself into Matt’s hand. He was right on the edge, all he needed was a few sparks. Matt wrapped his hand around Ryan’s base, holding it tight.

“Do you want to fuck me Ryan?”

Ryan let out a sharp gasp, shivering as his mind was flooded with images of all the things he could do to Matt. Tease him gently with his fingers, deliberately going as slow as possible to send Matt into fits of pleasure. Hold him down, slam him roughly into the bed with each thrust, treat him like a fuck toy. Or have Matt in his lap, bucking up into him as Matt held onto him for dear life. If Matt wasn’t grasping his base so tightly, Ryan would have cum from the fantasies alone.

“I think I’d let you, if we were slow and gentle about it…” Matt murmured, seemingly talking more to himself than Ryan.

“Matt please, I need to cum so badly” Ryan begged, trying to hump against Matt’s hand. Matt let out a little aroused hum, before starting to stroke Ryan in rough, quick motions.

“Do it then, cum for me. I want to see you cum. Cover my stomach in it”

Ryan threw his head back with a cry as he obeyed, hips jutting forward as he came harder than he’d come in weeks. He moaned and writhed against Matt, grasping his hips for dear life as he was wracked with his orgasm. Ryan mentally whited out for a few moments, throbbing in Matt’s hand as he spurted against Matt’s bare stomach and pants. As he came down from his high, he fell against Matt, arms wrapped around the thin man in a hug, panting hard. Matt only hesitated a moment before returning the hug, letting Ryan recover against his chest.

“So…am I a good dirty talker?” Matt asked softly. Ryan let out an exhausted chuckle.

“The best. Fuck, thanks for doing that Matt” Ryan smiled wearily.

“It’s fine….so uh…is this a one-time thing or can we...do it again?” Matt muttered nervously.

“…Do you want to do things like this again?” Ryan asked. He was down for it if Matt was.

“Well…yeah, if it’s ok. I have always uh…found you attractive…” Matt admitted quietly, burying his face into Ryan’s neck.

“…Me too. I’ve always liked you in a sexual way, I just thought you were, you know, straight” Ryan confessed, so glad to be able to finally come out and say it and know it was ok.

“I thought _you_ were straight, so I never said anything. In a non-joking way of course” Matt laughed softly.

“So…what do we do about it?” Ryan asked.

“Uhm….well, does friends with benefits sound good to you?” Matt suggested.

“Yeah, I’d like that” Ryan smiled sleepily. Now that he was spent, he was starting to slowly sink back into that sleepy hazy.

“Wanna go wash off with me? This stuff’s starting to get a little cold” Matt asked, playing with the cum on his stomach with his fingertip.

“Too tired…” Ryan groaned, starting to fall asleep again. Matt let out a soft hum of amusement, rubbing Ryan’s arm for a moment before carefully sliding himself out from under his hug. Ryan let out a grumble at the sudden loss of Matt’s body heat, but as his friend slid out of the bed to go to the small bathroom, he pulled the blankets up over Ryan as he passed.

“I’ll be back in five minutes, if you’re still awake” Matt chuckled from somewhere behind Ryan. Ryan let out a little hum of acknowledgment, snuggling himself deep into the blankets to start going back to sleep. He heard Matt go into the bathroom and start up the shower, and it would’ve been nice to join him, but he was just so tired. He needed to sleep. They’d have to do it another time. Ryan let out a happy little sigh as he drifted off, hoping that this would be the start of something great…

 

 

 

“Should I ask about the hickies or…?”

“Matt you gave me a fucking hicky on the day we’re part of a Q and A?!”

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t think I was sucking that hard…”

“You two are going to tell me _all_ about this later...”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the show Barracuda, which has a scene that inspired me to write this. I know next to no one will get the reference, but I had no idea what else to call it.


End file.
